


Kharbash - Doodles

by Mini_Goat



Series: Balderdash [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Cute fluff piece about Sam bribing Jack for doodles





	Kharbash - Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> No plot all cute Jack and Sam UST fluffyness

**Kharbash - Doodles**

It had started out as just random little doodles he’d do for her, mostly Simpsons characters or sometimes mini versions of SGC doing silly things. He drew them randomly on his down time until the incident as he liked to call it. Friday New Years Eve 1997. The incident. The “Incident.”

The Incident in question was a perfectly normal event for thousands of people across the globe that night. Ferretti had a new years eve party that a good portion of SGC had been invited to and decided to come. Of course SG1 had been delighted to join in the celebration. Everyone was having a great time dancing, singing, drinking. So much drinking. Jack could hold his liquor and even he had to admit he’d been considerably less than sober by the time the Incident happened. Lou’s supply of hooch in all likelihood had a lot to do with the Incident. Because Sam was lit. Not quite falling down passing out lit but friendly and flirting with everyone lit which was putting Jack in a morose mood he didn’t have an explanation for as it was none of his damned business who his 2IC smooched on in her down time. So he’d done what he always did when he was bored or maudlin. He was sitting in a corner of the dining room doodling. Not one person was paying any attention to him either. Not until the Incident anyway.

He felt eyes on him. Her eyes to be specific. The Incident was beginning. She was smiling as she looked over his shoulder at his drawings.

“Those are really good Jack.” She said in awe over his shoulder, her breath tickling his ear.

Those being little caricatures of anyone who walked by him tonight doing various comical things. One of Ferretti riding a camel dragging a Goa’uld behind him on a leash. Another was General Hammond shaking a finger at Samuels who was not in attendance thankfully. There was an exceptionally cute one of Daniel sneezing dramatically. He’d done several others besides.

“Hm?” he tried to be casual but her warm breath by his ear was doing funny things to his insides that had nothing to do with how drunk he was at the moment.

“How come you don’t draw more?” a soft hand now rested on his shoulder.

“Who says I don’t Sam?” He turned and looked at her with a bit of a grin.

“I’ve only ever seen you draw when you’re bored.” Her face inches from his, “You never draw just because you enjoy it.”

“I would if I had the right motivation.” He told her with a suggestive smile. What had made him say that.

“What kind of motivation are we talking about here for a regular drawing out of you?” Her hand had strayed from his shoulder to the back of his neck where she played with the collar of his shirt absently.

He met her eyes as they heard everyone in the other room yelling the count down. Her face moved slowly towards his as his hand threaded into her hair and her body slid into his lap. As everyone shouted ONE! Their lips met in a lingering smoldering kiss. Several moments later they came up for air.

“Draw one of those for me every holiday and I’ll kiss you like that again next year.” She told him, the glow in her eyes a promise.

He gave her a rare grin. “Yes Ma’am.” And she chuckled as she slid off his lap to go wish everyone else a happy new year. He decided to just hang out here a bit longer as he was saluting the delightful blond woman walking away. A holiday drawing for a kiss like that was a bargain.

* * *

The first one she found in her lab on her bench tucked between some parts. Martin Luther King Jr. was shaking hands with a Nox. Sam chuckled and made herself a special file folder for his doodles and dug out the ones she’d saved previously from a drawer and added them as well.

The next one showed up taped inside her locker. A smug looking George Washington decked out in SGC combat gear and a set of stars on his shoulders.

Daniel poking his head out of a gopher hole while reading, his shadow behind him showed up next to her coffee mug on her bench.

Janet made an appearance in a cheongsam holding up a paper lion with a pair of enormous needles. She’d laughed so hard she’d showed it to Janet immediately then sworn her to secrecy about the pact.

The next one she got they were off world so he’d taped it to a ration bar. Teal’c stood proudly saluting the Washington monument. She made sure it got into the drawer too and she’d have swore he caught her amused smirk when she’d found it.

Janet appeared again in the next one. Dressed as a leprechaun. Her pot was a bed pan filled with needles. It was on her keyboard and she’d laughed until she cried.

A paper airplane flew through her lab door with “open me” written on the top. The drawing was Jack, pockets turned out, handing all his money reluctantly to Uncle Sam. She’d cracked up at the morose look he’d drawn on his own face.

General Hammond appeared next as the Easter bunny with a basket of mission reports. Sam about died.

She almost missed the next one shoved into one of her potted plants in her lab. Daniel was in it kissing a tree that looked suspiciously like a Nox.

Teal’c holding a giant taco and wearing a huge sombrero while looking maniacal and drooling at the taco appeared taped to her lab door. It had been locked while they were gone.

The next one was also Teal’c dressed as Johnny Phyfe playing a staff weapon for a flute as he marched. Sam had giggled when she found it in her briefing folder which earned her a sharp look from Hammond and a smirk across the table from Jack.

The next one hidden on top of her stash of snacks was of the Colonel himself, bare chested in swim shorts, floating in an inner-tube, beer bottle in one hand, fishing pole in the other. She had snorted when she saw it and it was currently her favorite.

Next, taped to the MALP on their way back from the planet they were on, was Daniel in a tricorn astride a UFO, one hand shielding his eyes at a planet with terrified antennaed aliens running away. Sam had snorted and crumpled it quickly into a pocket in spite of Daniel trying to get a look at what she was giggling at.

SG1 made a full appearance kissing Hammond’s butt. He’d somehow snuck that into her base quarters and left it on her pillow. She found it at 0200 hours or so and had laughed so hard she’d cried and possibly so loudly she’d woken other people up.

Oddly the next one was a simple single heart taped to an outstanding bag of chocolates he’d stashed in her snack hiding hole. She’d looked around blushing, hoping no one saw.

For obvious reasons the next one she got was of SG1 dressed up in Han, Leia, Chewie and Luke costumes and it was taped to a huge chocolate bar.

Then there was one of Hammond in full dress blues, cover to his chest saluting the Vietnam memorial wall. How Jack had captured such pride and regret in a cartoon was beyond Sam

She came back from spending the holiday with her brother’s family to a drawing on her bench of Apophis trussed up like a turkey. She now had a second runner up for favorite.

She got another taped to a ration bar off world. It was her in a gingham dress standing in a field of poppies holding out a handful.

They had to spend the next holiday off world which had honestly stunk Amid hugs and kisses wishing each other a Merry Christmas over MREs and chocolate bars she’d passed out he slipped her one of SG1 dressed as elves complete with pointy ears.

The next drawing was SG1 again, she sat on a throne while the guys were crowning her and looking at her adoringly.

The last one he handed to her personally. It was him as an old man walking out a door while a little kid also with his face walked jauntily through. She had laughed and started to kiss his cheek when he turned into her mouth murmuring a deal’s a deal as he pulled her close.

They broke away breathing heavily “Do I get more next year?” she asked him coyly.

He grinned boyishly. “That depends. I think I need to raise my price. What do I get in exchange?”

“Back rubs after rough missions?” She offered.

“Deal!” and since it was midnight and no one was paying attention to them at all he kissed her again to seal the deal. The Incidents were multiplying.


End file.
